1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high voltage sensing and control system, and more particularly to a high voltage system which provides a continuous self-test to detect errors in the communication of information within said system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, in high voltage systems it is often necessary to operate separate pieces of electronic equipment at both ground potential and the line potential. There exists a problem in communicating information between the different pieces of equipment across the high voltage gradient between them.
Self-test circuitry must also be provided in such a high voltage system, which takes into account that the data may change at a slow rate and may be subject to electromagnetic interference.